A Son's Love and Life
by KDS95
Summary: As an infant, Luke save his mother from dying in childbirth, linking his life force to her life force. The Jedi Masters learned the alarming news from the Force Ghost who inform them of what'll happen to the son and the mother. They send Padme with Luke to Tatooine to live with Anakin's step-relatives as to protect them from Sith Lords and the Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1

I've re-edited this chapter to improve my grammars. I hope you enjoy it even better now!

**Chapter One**

_**Polis Massan **__**After the events of Mustafar **_

Blinded by a bright white light glowing brilliantly from above, he presses his eyes tight and wriggles his limbs around in an unfamiliar man's arms. He senses the shimmering light beaming from within, the same guy that held him and another light presence radiating from nearby.

He feels the fragile spirit of his mother close by. Luke can sense her hand caressing him, and he hears her delicate voice called out to him, "Luke," He feels that something is amiss with his mother, and felt the icy and shadowy presence slowly overcome his mother's life form, threatening to drain and snuff out her life. But he sensed that the man that held him in his arms wasn't wise of the crisis his mother is now in, nor another powerful force presence he even felt close by.

He dislikes the sinister presence that threats his mother's life, rapidly absorbing life out of her like a vampire. He whimpers and reaches out his tiny hand toward his mother, hoping to revive her. _Please touch my hand, I'll help you. Please touch my hand_ He silently sends his plea to her, hoping that she can hear him. He feels her reach out and touch his hand. He immediately wrapped his fist around her fingers and quickly pour out his life and his love into her. Luke feels himself hatch onto his mother's failing life and then carefully links her fading life force to his life force, plus linking her to the Force. Luke hears his mother gasp out as the life pours into her, restrengthening her as she grew but slowly became connecting to the Force. He hears the loud gasps in shock and bewilderment all around and outside the room, but he ignores them and directs his attention to the shadowy presence that was seeking to suck his mother's life force.

Right after he had merged his life force with his mother's life force, the dark presence recoiled from the brilliant radiating light that pours out from Luke and into his mother's body and it hissed as it withdrew from them quickly. But Luke won't let it get away, not after what it had nearly done to his mother. He reaches into the Force and focuses on the dark presence. It fled across the galaxy, and to the brown planet which was glowing with the cities' lights which make the odd circles and shapes from the eye view outside the surface of the planet.

He floats downward toward the planet, chasing after the dark presence until it retreated inside a massive skyscraper. Luke then follow it.

Suddenly, Luke found himself inside in a dim room. The cries of someone in agony cause him to look around the room to see the source of the cries until his eyes rest onto the counter in the place's midst. On the table lay a badly burned body of a barely alive man. He achieves that the man's body had missed its limbs except for the damaged prosthetic right arm. The medicinal droids are buzzing about in the room as they operate on the injured man on the table. But the man continues to flinch and jerk his body as if he were tormenting in pain. Luke flinched as the droid move toward the man with a needle and inject it into the man. Luke can sense the dark presence radiating off him, but also senses the silver of light that hid so deeper within the dark side scratching to get out of its dark prison.

He feels sorry for this poor soul laying on the table, and he floats to the table where the scarred man laying on. He gently lay his hand on the forehead of the injured man and sends him his love even he knows that the scarred man can't feel his love, but he did it anyway.

The man stops screaming, and he took a ragged gasp before his eyes slowly opened to reveal amber eyes and look right at Luke as if he sees him for the first time. His amber eyes are turning blue slowly, like the blue sky Luke had seen outside the building.

Suddenly, Luke's senses flared up in danger, and he turns around to see a cloaked figure before him. He recognized the same dark presence before him that had threatened his mother's life, and he backs away slowly from the figure before him. An ugly scarred face peers out from under the dark hood, and there is an angry scowl on his face. The glowing red-rimmed amber eyes glowed fury at Luke, and it sends a cold shudder up his back, and he feels the tendrils of the dark side wrap quickly around his force form like a python, squeezing the life out of him. He struggled to break free from its clutches, but the dark tendrils squeeze hard and harder as he struggles more.

Suddenly, a bright light burst into the dull room and it strikes out against the dark-hooded figure, sending him flying, and collide against the wall before he slides down the wall until he collapses into a heap on the floor, unconsciousness. The dark tendrils released its hold on Luke, sending him gasping for air, and he shudders as frightening tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He didn't want to feel the dark side ever again.

"Little one, it's all right, you're safe." a man's voice gently echoes into his conscious. Luke looks up to see who's the voice belongs to. The same man from the table who had saved him from the evil figure stood in the room, cloaked in bright bluish-white light. His savior had a wavy blonde hair that nearly reaches his shoulders and has deep blue eyes that shone with happiness but filled with sadness as he looks down at Luke. He reaches down and wrapped his arms around Luke's body and scoops him up into his arms. Luke rested his head onto the man's shoulder, relieved and exhausted. The man smiled at Luke as he speaks, "It's me, Anakin Skywalker, your father. You're my only hope, my son. You must one day confront me and you must set me free from the dark side." With that, Anakin rests his hand on Luke's forehead. Luke feels the warm feeling overcome his exhausted body, relieved him of any exhaust in his body. Anakin smiled sadly at Luke, "The Galaxy needs you and I need you. Take care of your mother for me. You must hurry for I can't hold back dark side any longer. Don't give up on me. I love you, my little one. Go!" With that, Anakin clasps his right hand again onto Luke's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration.

The Force swirls about around them, and then suddenly, the room and the dark figure disappear in a blink of an eye. Anakin opens his eyes and looks at Luke with sadness in his blue eyes before he softly pressed his lips on Luke's forehead in farewell. He vanished like a candle snuffed out. Then darkness as Luke feels himself yanks away to the medical center where he returns into his body in the red-haired man's arms.

He burst into tears at the sudden loss of warmness from his father and from fears he suffers at the evil man that his father barely saved him from.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been re-editing it and to improve my grammar errors**

* * *

He watches as his blue-eyed, blonde-haired son vanished in a blink of an eye. He feels a painful agony of sorrow touched his heart, but he knew he couldn't find Padme and his son afterward for because he is still Darth Vader, which made it dangerous for him and his family. He had paid a ghastly price by executing all the Jedi at the Temple to include Youngling and had practically killed his wife and his baby at Mustafar.

Anakin never ignored that horrible feeling as he looks helplessly while Darth Vader used the Force to suffocate his cherished wife. Anakin was anxious that surely Padme wouldn't survive that Force Choke until after as he remained trapped within the "prison" of Dark Side, he sensed a powerful Light Side approach him while he had undergone his surgery after from his duel with Obi-Wan that leaves him badly scorched on the lava bank.

He knew at once it is his son. He feels the love pouring from his son into his soul. It had granted him the courage to break free through the confinement of the Dark Side, just in time to use the Force Push against Palatine to free his child. He had realized that his son's name is Luke and Padme is alive because Luke had united his life force to Padme's life force. Anakin knew at once Palatine had attempted to use Padme's life-force to save Darth Vader and thus kill her. But his child had saved Padme by... using the Light Side. Now he feels remorseful and lament for considering not using the Light Side to save Padme.

He realized all he had done had been for naught since his son has used the Light Side to save his mother. Palpatine had lied to him by insisting that the Dark Side alone will save his Padme, but it was the Light Side and Love that save Padme's life.

After saving his son, Luke, from Palpatine, he saw his son's thoughts. He realized that Master Yoda is alive and is with his old Master, Obi-Wan, witnessing the delivery of his child. He feels the agonies of having missed his son's birth. But he must not linger in what should have taken place, for now, he must save his Padme and his Luke from Sith Lords, even himself. He knew that Master Yoda and Obi-Wan will protect his son from the same fate that befell him and will protect Padme, too.

He had put up the shields around Luke to ensure that Palpatine or his evil side, Darth Vader will not sense or find Luke even if that meant he will never see Luke nor Padme ever again for many years from now. Anakin had received a glimpse of the future after Luke had "love-healed" him. And they'll meet each other when Luke is in his late teens.

Anakin sends his force message into his son's mind, knowing that because of his son, Padme now had a Force bond with Luke. She will intercept his message from Luke's thoughts. This is what he had sent to her,

_I'm sorry for what I have done to you, Padme. You'll be safe with Yoda and Obi-Wan, they will protect you and our son from Palpatine and me. We may meet again, but for now, it's best if you stay away from Palpatine. He will not hesitate to kill you, I saw from our son's thoughts about what Palpatine had done to you by draining your life-force to save Darth Vader from dying._

_I should never trust him in first place, and now I'm paying the price. I had put the shield around our son's force signature and your signature to ensure that Palatine or Darth Vader will never know about your whereabouts or sense you._

_I can't hold back Darth Vader any longer, and I must go, or else he will truly find out from me about you._

_Goodbye, my love. Be safe for me and our son._

* * *

He felt the urge from the Force telling him to let him open up to the Force. He closes his eyes and allowed himself to open up to the Force and it rapidly enveloped him like a father hug his child. Anakin floats toward the netherworld of the Force. A lonesome figure bathed in bluish-white light stood at the path of the netherworld. He seems to wait for someone. Anakin sensed that he knows who it is that the Force ghost is waiting for: himself. He walks or rather floats toward the well-familiar figure that he had once met many years before when he was once a nine-year-old slave on Tatoonie.

He allowed his face to break into a broad smile, as he looks into the face of Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Hello, Master Qui-Gon Jinn," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've re-edited the chapter to improve my grammars and punctuation. I hope you'll enjoy it better now.**

**Please pardon Master Yoda's grammars. I'm not very good at Master Yoda's scrambled grammar. I was not sure how would Master Yoda talks in his well-famous poor grammar in my story. **

* * *

Obi-Wan rests his hand on Luke's forehead and sent a Force suggestion into the infant's mind. But Luke still wasn't responding to him, which worried him greatly. He wasn't sure how linking someone's dying life-force to living life-force can do to the living one who's responsive for linking. But he knew that Luke is powerful in the Force, so it was most likely that Luke can survive the linking of two lives together.

For now, they can focus on that matter for later, they must focus on waking Luke up before he might become the one with the Force. After he and Master Yoda had witnessed Luke wrapped his fist around Padme's finger and suddenly, they sensed a great disturbance in the Force as Luke linked his life-force to Padme's life-force. But before they could do anything, Luke passed out and was unresponsive for twenty minutes, which send Padme into a panic attack for fear that she might lose Luke. They mangled to calm her down by reassuring her that Luke wasn't dead, at least not yet. Because of her son's force link to her life-force, Padme could sense that her son is not dead, but is merely unconscious which relieved her greatly, but she's still worried about him. She trusts Obi-Wan to help bring Luke back to consciousness while she awaits her still-unborn daughter.

Master Yoda had been working to help Obi-Wan to wake up Luke while Padme once again went into labor in getting Leia arrived into the galaxy. Bail Organa offered to help to comfort Padme as she undergoes her labor to deliver Leia so Jedi Masters can focus on Luke. Obi-Wan once again reaches out into the Force and reach into Luke's mind.

_Luke, please wake up,_ Obi-Wan telepathy calls out to Luke.

Obi-Wan winced as Luke's eyes suddenly opened and let out an ear-splitting cry that seems to threaten to split his ears open. Luke seems to radiator off a mix of emotions: fear and sadness and fright. He seems... very upset.

"He's upset," Obi-Wan said puzzlingly as he looks away from the wrapped bundle to Master Yoda. "Hmm, look, let me, at him," Master Yoda stares at the wrapped bundle in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan carefully kneels down onto the floor as not to jolt Luke in his arms so Master Yoda can reach up and touch Luke's forehead. Master Yoda closes his eyes in concentration and for a few seconds, his ears twitch in shock as Master Yoda's green eyes snapped open as shock and horror appear in his ancient eyes. Lulled by the Force Suggestion from Master Yoda, Luke quieted his crying until he finally slipped off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Conface Darth Sidious did he. He is the one who tries to drain Padme's life-force, that's why she was dying until Luke linked his life-force to her life-force."

Obi-Wan feels as if someone has hit his gut hard. Alarm filled his face as he quickly glances down at Luke in his arms as if to ensure he's still there, safe and sound.

"He knew about Luke?!" He exclaimed in shock, "He's trying to kill Padme by draining her life-force?! How can we not sense him does that?!"

Fear filled his heart as he thinks Darth Sidious might immediately target Luke. "Is he in danger?"

Master Yoda nobbed his head, "Yes, knew Darth Sidious about Luke. He shielded his presence from us to prevent us from sensing him and to stop him from draining Padme's life-force. Darth Vader, dead, is not, but still dying, that's why Darth Sidious drain, tries to, Padme's life-force to save his dying apprentice. But Luke sensed him and stop him, did he? But I also sensed that someone is shielding Luke's Force Signature from Darth Sidious. Did it protect Luke from him and prevent him from discovering his whereabouts? I believe Luke will be safe for now. He is no longer in danger but soon will."

Obi-Wan let out a breath of relief but he still ponders about whosoever it is that protect Luke from Darth Sidious. "But who is shielding Luke? Can you see more?"

"No, but we must venture into Luke's memory if we wish to see who and why and to see what had happened to Luke when he confronted Darth Sidious. I sense that Force wishes us to venture into Luke's memory."

Obi-Wan feels the nudge from the Force to do it, so he gravely nobbed his head as together they placed their hands on Luke's forehead and closed their eyes in concentration. The Force rushed toward them and washed over them like a tsunami. They found themselves in the room that looks like a medic room, and there was a badly burned body hardly covered by what's left of his burnt clothes lying on the table, writhing in pain. Obi-Wan recoil as the reaction hit him, the charred body was what's left of Anakin Skywalker's or Darth Vader's body. Luke's body floats to Darth Vader's burnt body and touches his hand onto Vader's forehead.

They gasped as they feel a powerful surge of love pouring into the charred body of Darth Vader. They saw Darth Vader's eyes slowly opened and his eyes moved until they rest on Luke's face. Shock hit them as they witness Vader's amber eyes turned to blue. Obi-Wan saw that Darth Vader tries to move his ruined cybernetic arm so it can move over to Luke's.

But before his hand gets close to Luke, they sensed a powerful rage that came from the dark signature came from the corner of the room. They twist their heads quickly toward the corner of the room; they realized they were so focused on Luke and Darth Vader that they failed to notice Darth Sidious's dark signature or his hooded figure. Darth Sidious dangerously gets too close to Luke's and anger radiating off from him like a volcano's about to erupt.

Obi-Wan and Master Yoda realized that the reason is why Darth Sidious was very furious as the erupted volcano because Luke has stopped his attempting to drain Padme's life-force to save his dying apprentice. And Luke had poured his love into Darth Vader's and they could sense that Vader had stepped close to the Light, that's why Darth Sidious wasn't pleased.

Darth Sidious angrily glanced at Luke before wrapping the dark tendrils around Luke's body, ensnaring him in like a python snake squeezing its prey to death. Luke let out a whimper of fear as the dark tendrils wrapped tighter and tighter around him.

Luke! They almost shouted into the Force as they try to rush forward Luke to protect him from Darth Sidious. But they found themselves locked in place; so it was no matter how hard they struggle to get close to Luke. They watch helplessly and in horror as the dark tendrils squeeze the life-force out of Luke.

By the corner of his eye, he saw movement on the table. Obi-Wan moves his head away from the horrendous sight to the table. He let out a gasp of disbelief. The body of Darth Vader was healing almost rapidly. Beneath the tattered clothes, the burn scars on the body were closing until it faints into nothing, leave behind a whole and healthy pink skin as if it never burned. It was like a baby's skin. Even the well-familiar blonde hair was growing back on Vader's head! Obi-Wan stares in disbelief as he realizes that Luke is powerful enough to heal and restore Darth Vader back to his healthy body, as if the fatal duel on Mustafar never happened.

Darth Vader turns his head toward Luke and Darth Sidious, and Obi-Wan thought he saw something in his eyes which he can't place what. Suddenly, there is a bursting of brilliant light explode from within Darth Vader's body. There was a powerful surge in the Force that Master Yoda quickly look over at Darth Vader's body where the powerful surge came from. They watch in shock and disbelief as a well-familiar figure with blue eye and shoulder-length blonde hair bathed in bluish-white light leaped out of Darth Vader's body and toward Darth Sidious. Anakin threw his hands up to Force-push Darth Sidious away, sending him flying toward the wall and crash against it. Darth Sidious collapse down onto the floor in a heap. They saw Anakin watch the heaped figure on the floor before turning to Luke. They saw happiness in his expression as Anakin reassure Luke, "Little One, it's all right, you're safe," before he reaches down and scoops Luke up into his arms. Luke rested his head onto Anakin's shoulder, relieved and exhausted.

Obi-Wan couldn't dare to hope that Anakin had returned to the Light. He feels the hope simmering inside him as he watches Anakin smiled at Luke in his arms. Obi-Wan listens as Anakin continues, "It's me, Anakin Skywalker, your father. You're my only hope, my son. You must face me and you must set me free from the dark side." With that, Obi-Wan's heart sank in disappointment as the realization hit him hard in his chest. Anakin hasn't truly returned to the Light for the part of him that is Darth Vader, and Dark Side held him back. He watches sadly as Anakin rests his hand on Luke's forehead. Obi-Wan sensed that Anakin had sent a warm, loving feeling to relieve Luke of any exhaust and chase away fears from Luke.

Obi-Wan glanced at Master Yoda, and he saw Master Yoda' ears drooped in sadness. He realized they were wrong about Anakin all along, while Luke had to look beyond Darth Vader into Anakin's heart.

He once again watches Anakin, and he feels his heart breaks as he listens to Anakin's final devastating words to Luke. Anakin smiled sadly at Luke, "The Galaxy needs you and I need you. Take care of your mother for me. You must hurry for I can't hold it any longer. Don't give up on me. I love you, my little one. Go!" With that, Anakin clasps his left hand again onto Luke's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. The Force swirls about around them, and then suddenly, the dim room and the dark figure on the floor that just had got up disappears in a blink.

Anakin opens his eyes and looks at Luke with sadness in his blue eyes before he softly pressed his lips on Luke's forehead in farewell. He vanished like a candle snuffed out. Then there was darkness as Luke vanished before them.

* * *

They feel themselves float away from Luke's memory and venture toward the Force. They feel the nudge from the Force to continue on. Soon, they saw two figures in the distance, and their figures seem strangely familiar to him.


End file.
